Misconception
by abbyzelda
Summary: Brittany receives a strange text from Alvin that causes her to worry.   Oneshot.


**Here is another fanfic I found lying around on my computer. This is one I wrote when I was like 13. (I was still a chipmunkholic back then!)**

**This is a Brittany/Alvin oneshot. (and some hints of Brinette) **

**And they are approximately in their mid twenties in this fic. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I sat on my vanity table, repolishing my I'm-not-really-a-waitress-red nails for the fourth time, on the account of being extremely bored, plus just because I wasn't planning to go anywhere that day, it didn't mean I couldn't look good. I was about to start on my pinkie when I felt my phone vibrating from the pocket of my bathrobe I was wearing. Carefully, so I wouldn't ruin my nails, I pulled it out and saw I'd gotten a text from Alvin. At first I was excited, but then I felt a little worried. Alvin had been acting very unusual the last few times I'd seen him (which was a few days ago.) He'd been a lot quieter, which is so unlike him, and it looked like he was preoccupied with something on his mind. And everytime I asked if something was wrong, he'd always say "Nothing." And continue on with his thoughts. Hesitantly, I opened the text and started to read it:

_Brittany,_

_Meet me at the park in 20 min. We have to talk, and it's important._

_Alvin_

I knew something was up right away. First of all, he'd called me Brittany. Brit has always been my affectionate nickname between us for as long as I can remember. He only calls me Brittany when it's something serious, which is rare. Also, he hadn't said anything cute like "Love you babe" or "Your awesome boyfriend, Alvin." Plus, he wanted to talk, and he said it was important. What could possibly be so important that we couldn't discuss it over the phone? Then it hit me. He was breaking up with me. I just knew it. No wonder he'd looked so upset the last time I'd seen him. Plus, he hadn't answered any of my calls, he tried to avoid me every chance that he got. It was so obvious. He just didn't want me anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror. It suddenly hit me. He was breaking up with me! I would no longer get to make out with him! We'd both have to find other people! I gasped. I ran to my bed and put my head facedown over my pillow as I sobbed into it. _He can't leave me, _I thought. _I'm not ready. _I heard the door open from downstairs.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I heard my sister Jeanette's voice echo through the house. I couldn't let her see me like this. But I just couldn't fight the sobs. I heard Jeanette's footsteps coming up the stairs. She must have heard me sniffling, because I heard the door creak open and she said softly, "Brittany?"

"Please leave," I croaked. I heard her walking closer.

"Brittany, what's wrong?"

"Don't look at me, Jeanette."

"But I want to help you."

I took my face away from my pillow and looked straight at Jeanette. "My life is ruined! There's no point to live anymore!" And I started to cry again. Jeanette looked shocked when I said this, and her eyes were full of concern. It almost shattered me to see her like this.

"But... why?" she asked, as she laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Just see for yourself!" And I handed her my cell phone. She read the text, and looked a little confused.

"This doesn't look so bad," she said.

"What? Jeanette, he called me Brittany, he never calls me that! Plus, his text is gramatically correct! Do you know what he used to get on his spelling tests, Jeanette? A C minus!" And I laid my head back on my tear soaked pillow as I started sobbing again. She started stroking my back softly, which actually relaxed me just a little bit.

"I still don't see why this could be bad," she said.

"It's obvious he wants to end our relationship!" I sobbed.

She gasped. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, Brittany."

"But why else would he try and avoid me? Plus he was acting so different. I just knew something was bothering him! I knew it!" Jeanette handed me a tissue from her pocket. "Thanks." I wiped my eyes. The tissue had a few black mascara smudges on it as well. "And now on top of all that, I'm supposed to meet Alvin in-" I looked at my pink clock on my nightstand. "10 minutes, and he's going to see me like this!"

"You still have time to fix yourself."

"That's not the point! Things aren't ever going to be the same with us! I'm not even sure we'll be friends!"

"Of course you'll still be friends. And I'm sure he still loves you."

"How do you know that?"

"You guys are soul mates. I can feel it. Even if he is confused right now and breaks up with you, I'm sure later he'll realize deep down he still has feelings for you, and you may have moved on by then. Either way, Brittany, sometimes we have to be strong. I know this is hard for you, but I know you can fight it. And you're a good person. Plus, I'm sure _if _Alvin wants to break up with you, it's for a good reason, and he'll try and cause you the least pain that he can." She put her hand on mine. "And remember, I'm always here. Or Ellie, or Ms. Miller."

I sniffled, and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Jeanette. That actually makes me feel a lot better." I wiped my eyes again. "But I'm still not sure I can take it. I don't even know if I should go."

"You should meet him the sooner that you can, trust me, you'll feel much better if you go now than if you wait until a few days later."

"I... guess you're right." I looked at the clock. "Oh my god, I've only got five minutes! I've got to wash up!" I ran to the bathroom and washed my face at the sink, and very quickly redid my eyes. I looked in the mirror. Good, no signs of crying. I can do this.

"Well, I've got to run," I said.

"Good luck! And remember, be strong!" Jeanette called as I ran downstairs.

"Thanks, see you later!" I took a deep breath and stepped out the door. _Be strong, be strong, be strong... _

_He could do much better than me, _I thought as I walked along the sidewalk. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I mean, seriously, with his looks and fame, what girl wouldn't want him? He could have any girlfriend he wants. Plus, I can be pretty boring if you spend too much time with me. I know some people who would totally spice up Alvin's romantic affairs. Yet, picturing him with another girl just seemed... wrong. _But then again, I don't deserve him. _And that thought made me want to cry all over again. I tried to look at the positive side. Jeanette did say we were soul mates, didn't she? And she was usually right about most things. But this was one of those times where I couldn't even rely on my sweet and intelligent sister to save me. I had to get through this no matter how painful it was. I just had to be strong.

The park was deserted. I started walking through the playground, looking for Alvin. I couldn't see him anywhere. _Just like him to show up late. Especially if he invited me. _It just felt a tiny bit like the old Alvin was here. Just a tiny bit. I sat down on a swing and slowly started rocking. Somehow, the empty park seemed to capture my mood. It was so quiet, I kind of liked it. Suddenly I saw someone walking from a long distance away. I focused my eyes more on the shape. It was Alvin! I began to grow tense. I could feel my heart beating as the figure got closer. _What am I going to do? _I thought. _How is he going to tell me? Can I actually be strong, or am I just lying to myself? _

"Hey," I heard a voice say. I looked up.

''Alvin.''

''We should talk. Come on.'' He led me towards a bench. I sat down nervously.

''Look, Brittany, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think it's finally time that I-"

"No, Alvin," I said. "I know. You don't have to tell me." I stood up. "I can understand how you feel, and I'm not going to try to stop you, but I just want to let you know that I can't live without you. Sure, I could get a new boyfriend, that's easy, but he can't replace you. No boy, no matter how good looking he is, could ever fill the hole in my heart." I felt a tear run down my cheek. "You can find new people, but you can't always find true love." I sat down. He looked at me with the most outrageous expression. It was a mixture of joy, confusion, lust, sadness, and amusement. He then started softly chuckling.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked, very confused. He laughed loudly. Suddenly, it made me want to smile too, because I hadn't seen him laugh in days. It felt like the old Alvin was back.

"I don't understand," I said, trying not to smile. His warm blue eyes were sparkling with humor. He finally spoke. "You thought I was going to break up with you?" I was shocked. I gasped.

"What? You mean... you're not?"

He chuckled again. "Of course not. I love you. I think you know that."

"I... I just thought, well, you've been so serious lately, and when I read your text message, I thought you might be wanting to leave me."

"Leave you? You know I wouldn't do that, right?"

"I... guess. I just thought... since you looked so upset... what did you want to talk about, anyway?" A huge smile spread across his face. This was really starting to confuse me. "What are you waiting for? Tell me!" He got off the bench and bent down on one knee. "What the he- what are you doing?" He fumbled around for something in his pocket.

"Oh... my, god," I gasped. "Are you- are... OH MY GOD!" I shrieked as he pulled out a ring.

"Brittany... will you marry me?" he said in the most romantic voice ever.

I gasped. "Y-y-yes, I will! Totally, of course!" I screamed and hugged him. "You won't believe how scared I was. And all along it was just a proposal. Wait till we tell this to our kids."

"Yeah. We can have the wedding at my house, no even better, inside my house! We have a big living room, I'm sure it could fit about 50 people."

I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Just kidding!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Love you babe." I sighed. Glad to know the old Alvin was finally back.


End file.
